Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method for manufacturing a light emitting device, and a light emitting apparatus.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a sort of a semiconductor device that converts electric energy into light. The LED has advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response speed, safety, environmental-friendliness as compared to existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, etc. Many researches in replacing the existing light sources with the LED have been progressed. The LED is being increasingly used as a light source for an illumination apparatus of various lamps to be used in or out of a room, a liquid crystal display device, an electronic display board, a streetlight, and the like.